On the Verge of Something Wonderful
by kenco-coffee
Summary: Alternate Universe. 8059 YamaGoku. What would happen if Yamamoto and Gokudera owned their own businesses at 24..? ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

**Story title: **On the Verge of Something Wonderful

**Story author: **Me

**Now listening to: **Darren Hayes Playlist

**Anime / Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime, or the characters. The only thing I own is the story I wrote myself based on this anime.

**A little warning: **This is 8059, also known as YamaGoku. Let's not be stupid now, this is a yaoi pairing. 'Nuff said.

**Alternate Universe; Mafia are not included in my story so please get them out of your minds for the duration of this story. Thank you.**

Uri's beauty products were the most popular in Namimori, yet lately the business had been losing profit. Its president, Shamal, was facing charges for numerous reports of sexual harassment. With no options open except one, Shamal passed the business onto his apprentice and fled to Italy.

Hayato Gokudera was thrilled to finally be in charge of his own business, and could hardly stop himself from at least punching the air with his fist. However his green eyes grew wide at the amount of debt Uri was in. A lot of shares had been sold too in order to keep up with costs and this brought worry to Gokudera. As a PLC, if enough of his shares were brought by another business there could be a take over!

_No way! _No way would Gokudera let this stop him! He spread the breakeven charts on his desk to analyse them, along with the finances sheet.

"Gokudera-San, a Yamamoto-San is here to see you," his secretary's voice interrupted his trail of thought. The male frowned as he looked to the speaker box on his desk, and pressed the button to reply.

"Send him in," he replied. He went back to his papers, not bothering to clean them up; _This won't take long_ he assured himself. Due to his office being on the bottom floor of the tower block (he hated walking far), it didn't take long before a knock could be heard on his door. "Come in," Gokudera called, looking up. Green met amber as the door opened and a raven-haired male walked in.

The smile struck Gokudera first. Most business people you meet weren't friendly unless they wanted something, Gokudera was no different, yet this smile seemed genuine. _Don't be fooled! It's just a smile…_

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto," The newcomer introduced himself, his tone sounding as cheerful as the smile he wore, "I run Rainstorm Insurance… I'm sure you've heard of it. Maybe even this building insured with us?"

"Wait… you run it? You're the manager?" Gokudera frowned, surprised that a manager would even leave their business for an uninvited visit, "Why would an insurance company be interested in cosmetics… unless you're here to offer me a deal? I'm already insured thanks." The silver haired raised a hand to wave the other out.

Yamamoto refused to leave, and sat down in the chair on the other side of Gokudera's desk, "I will explain all but, forgive on this one; I thought Uri was run by… someone older?"

"Shamal was forced to leave. I'm Hayato Gokudera, his apprentice."

"I do apologise. I was surprised to see a young, good-looking pe-"

"Quit it!" Gokudera growled. _Don't fall for it. Don't fall for compliments because underneath the smile and cheerfulness there's a demon! A demon who'll pounce as soon as…_ Gokudera had to stop his thoughts, realising he'd left them both in silence, "Just… tell me why you're here."

"Sorry," The other chuckled, unfazed by the order to 'quit', "As you may not know, Rainstorm and Kokuyo are fiercely competing to dominate as much of the Namimori market as possible. This includes taking over other businesses to control them, spreading our weight… the two companies are old rivals and…."

"Alright! Picture delivered!" Gokudera interrupted, "What does this have to do with me… and Uri?"

"Sorry," Yamamoto sighed, "Okay, you want the point? Well, Uri is my next target. I have brought 73% of your shares, and decided to give you an offer. I'll either buy Uri from you… or I will take it by force."

Gokudera felt his body tense; _Lose Uri…? _He guessed it had been right to worry about the amount of shares sold to the public, however he realised his mistake too late. He'd done nothing about it so…

"You want my business?" Gokudera rested his elbows on the desk, keeping his composure, "Well, I'm afraid I will not be selling Uri to you."

"Why not?" The raven-haired sat forward in his seat, "We'll pay a good deal of money for it. We can give you a job at Rainstorm if you wish. Uri will keep its name and-"

"Yamamoto, was it? Please," Gokudera pushed himself to stand up and turned his view to the window, showing his back to the other, "Uri is in debt, and I want to be the one to get this business back on its feet."

Yamamoto watched as the silver haired turned to face him, and a smile of amusement crept onto his face, "Now now, I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement. Rainstorm have sufficient money to pay off the debt so-"

"I just said that I'll be the one to pay that off!"

"Well… if you're that reluctant to let go… you could personally help me run Uri from the Rainstorm place? I'd hide you away nicely and keep you to myself."

_What is this guy thinking?_ Gokudera raised an eyebrow, _He's just being nice. Just remember Gokudera; don't give in! _"Heh, no way. Not good enough for me. I'm staying right here."

"Gokudera-San!" Yamamoto now stood up too and took a step nearer to Gokudera, "I need Uri in my control!"  
"Control which I refuse to hand over."

"Well… how about if I let you run Uri on your own? You can pay off the debt that way. It'll be as if Uri is still yours!" Yamamoto begged

"As if... Uri is still mine?"

"I will be the ultimate manager of Uri. But I will only interfere when I think I should, especially if it involves a rival company. But sales and promotion… that's a minor job for you right?" Yamamoto's smile returned slowly, "I need you to understand how much I need Uri. The biggest cosmetics in Namimori… if not me then Kokuyo would take Uri with a worse offer than mine."

Gokudera's eyes fell to the floor, and it was a moment before he looked up to the other out the corner of his eye, "This deal… how do I know you'll keep to it? How do I know you won't throw me out suddenly?"

Another chuckle escaped Yamamoto as he took several more steps to fill in the gap between them. Gokudera dismissed this as the other wanting to shake hands, and only realised that this was not his intention as his chin was lifted upwards by the raven-haired male.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sealing the deal," Yamamoto replied as he leaned down and locked lips with the shorter male. As Gokudera tried to push away, Yamamoto moved his free arm around him, forcing their bodies together. Yamamoto licked along Gokudera's bottom lip, persuading it to lower so he could invade to taste the other. Gokudera whimpered at the intrusion, and continued to attempt to escape the kiss, soon succeeding only because Yamamoto pulled back.

"Creep," Gokudera took a step back, growling as he back hit the window, "What are you? A fucking perve? Do you do this to everyone you try to steal from?"

"I'm just proving I'll keep my word," Yamamoto lifted a finger to his lips as he watched the other with his smile, "Now, if we're done I have another manager to visit. One warning; don't let Kokuyo get too close. I hate sharing… oh, and I'll show myself out, don't worry," He spoke as he turned and left the room as if nothing had happened.

Gokudera watched him leave, allowing his legs to give way beneath him once the door was shut. He sat on his knees, a hand covering his mouth as his confused mind tried to make sense of the kiss. His heart raced as he remembered how his soft lips had felt. But what had he said before he left…?

'Another manager to visit.' _Does he do that to everyone then…?_ Gokudera stared at the floor, cursing him for allowing himself to be caught like that by a person who could smile and talk so easily. Yamamoto had probably gone further with the people he had let work 'personally' with him. Just great… _Maybe working with Kokuyo would be better…_

"Gokudera-San!" The secretary called as she knelt next to him, causing Gokudera to realise he hadn't noticed when she came in. The male could only blink as he slowly looked up to her; "Gokudera-San, did something happen? Do you feel ill?"

"Something happened…" He replied, returning his gaze to the floor.

"Was it Yamamoto-San? I just saw him leave."

"Forget it, Chrome-San," He sighed shaking his head, "No… we can't forget it… we'll be seeing more of him."

"What do you mean?"

"Shares… dammit! Too many were sold to pay off debts!" Gokudera yelled, hushing himself, "Don't wanna lose Uri…"

"Yamamoto-San didn't propose a take over did he?" Chrome asked, her voice laced with worry.

Gokudera shook his head, "Don't worry. I'll never let anyone take Uri…. completely."

**--- **

**A/N: **Out of all those fanfics on fanfiction, thank you for reading this one. And, unlike my others, I think I'll stick to this one. I find it interesting because I can tie it in with Business Studies. I'm planning to get into a busienss career so… the title is the title of one of Darren Hayes' song. I had my story but no title so please bear with me!

In my story, Yamamoto and Gokudera'll be about 24 years old, just so you know. Also, I always believe that Gokudera's younger… so if you see 'younger' you know it's relating to Gokudera.

Please leave reviews. Oh, and another thing…

**PLC**: Public Limited Company – can sell shares to the public. Costs a lot of money to become PLC.

**Breakeven graphs**: Used to see how many products a business has to sell in order for output costs to meet input costs and allows a busienss to set a goal / target.

I think that's it… thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Story title: **On the Verge of Something Wonderful

**Story author: **Me

**Now listening to: **Darren Hayes Playlist

**Anime / Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime, or the characters. The only thing I own is the story I wrote myself based on this anime.

**A little warning: **This is 8059, also known as YamaGoku. If you read chapter 1 you'd know that.

**Alternate Universe; Mafia are not included in my story so please get them out of your minds for the duration of this story. Thank you.**

Flip, and the top button on Gokudera's red shirt came undone. His hands tugged his tie down so cold air could circulate. He'd just walked into his office that morning with his usual cup of water and had been hit by the usual warmth he liked. It was cold outside, and Gokudera hated to be too cold. He walked to the corner of his office, stooping down to pour the water into a basin in which the pot for his office plant stood.

"Ah, Jyuudaime," Gokudera greeted his plant. It was the tenth office plant to inhabit the room, and Gokudera had given it an appropriate name. It was a custom for the Uri manager to always have an office plant for company. However, Gokudera took this companionship one step further.

"It's Monday today," The silver haired told his plant, "I have to start planning the spring collection. And that insurance idiot said he'd come. This'll be his first visit since the agreement." A small smile crept onto his face as Jyuudaime didn't reply. This didn't bother Gokudera; he liked having someone to talk to who wouldn't challenge his thoughts or pick sides in arguments. It had been a week since Yamamoto had visited with his offer and carried out _that_ act to 'seal the deal'.

"Why didn't that idiot just type something up like a damn, normal person," he spoke more to himself, his fingers unconsciously lifting to his lips as he stood up. _No, don't think about it! He was only playing. Didn't he go see someone else after you?_ His mind pulled his hand down. With a sigh he made his way to his desk, his hand resting on the wood top, beautiful green eyes glancing to pieces of paper he'd left behind last week. He began to search through them, alarm soon becoming evident, as his search was fruitless.

"Chrome-San!" He called through the intercom as he threw a sheet of proposals in the air. He didn't listen to her reply, continuing his search. By the time his secretary had entered the room, he'd thrown all the sheets of paper on the floor in a desperate attempt to find what he'd lost.

"Gokudera-San?" Chrome called as she entered, a raven-haired boy following behind her. Her purple hues glanced to the mess on the floor in worry.

"Chrome, it's bad! My finance sheet for last month is gone; the one Yamamoto-San wanted to see and-" he stopped, catching his breath as he took note of the boy, "What's that kid doing here?" He glanced him up and down, raising an eyebrow at the _unprofessional_ cow-print shirt underneath his blazer.

"Lambo-Kun's here working part-time for work experience. You said you needed a gopher." Chrome replied, giving Lambo's head a friendly pat, "Lambo-Kun, this is Hayato Gokudera-San, your boss."

"Chrome, when I said gopher I expected someone older, not a kid."

"He passed the interviews Sir. He has shown he's mature for his age. I believe he's suitable for the job, and maybe you could take him under your wing?" Chrome giggled.

"An apprentice?" Gokudera crossed his arms over his chest. He hadn't told anyone about the Rainstorm-Uri deal, and didn't know how Yamamoto would react if he were to suddenly announce he'' chosen an heir for Uri. _Oh!_

"The finance sheet!" he alerted himself, "Chrome-San, please tell me you know where it is!"

"The finance sheet?" Chrome echoed, shaking her head, "maybe it's in the finance department?"

Gokudera bit into his lower lip. The finance department included all of the second floor, and searching would take about two hours he estimated.

"Lambo, wasn't it? Okay, come on gopher, I'll need your help. Chrome-San, intercom me if Yamamoto-San turns up," he didn't allow either of them to reply as he grabbed the boy's arm to drag him out the room.

--x--

"How long have you been running Uri?" Lambo asked casually as the two walked down the corridor from the elevator. They were now on the second floor, or the finance department as it was known as. Shamal used to have his workers scattered around the five-floor building, keeping the female workers close to his office. To organise how things worked, Gokudera had taken the time to move everyone into a logical lodging.

"About a week, two weeks," Gokudera replied, stopping to look through a pile of papers, "I know, I'm a 'newbie'."

"It's not that," Lambo told him, "I was just wondering if you really would make me your apprentice."

"You enjoy work that much?" the silver-haired smiled weakly, "I'll consider it, I promise." He turned, walking into the finance department's kitchen. Most of his workers were still having morning tea; Gokudera didn't mind what they did so long as they began work at 9:30. There was a bit of time before then.

"Aight, listen up yoctograms," Gokudera clapped his hands to make sure he got their attention, "I've lost the finance sheet for last month… has anyone seen it? No?" He frowned as the sea of people shook their heads.

"Gokudera-San," one of the finance people spoke up, "maybe one of the cleaners put it back?"

"You mean the file drawers?" Gokudera hummed as he nodded and turned to leave, "Okay, thanks. Oh, do me a favour. Stop drinking and start looking until you have to work! It's important I find that sheet," He left the room first, leaving Lambo and the shower of sighs to follow him. The boy had to jog to keep up with the manager, feeling thankful when they stopped at a three-drawer filing cabinet.

"Only three drawers? This shouldn't take long."

Gokudera smirked at his comment and pulled out the top drawer; "You search the bottom, and we'll both do the middle."

Lambo nodded, pulling out the drawer, "Eh? Gokudera-San! There's too many sheets!"

"Come on gopher. Just look for February's finance sheet. Simples." He flipped around the sheets at the back. Lambo could only nod and begin searching.

--x--

"Come on, Gokudera-San. We've searched it twice already. And it's nearly noon… lunch time!" Lambo complained as Gokudera slammed the middle drawer in the cabinet.

"You think I'd stop if I was on my own? God no! I need that sheet…" He frowned. Yamamoto had only told him he'd wanted to see the sheet, so he didn't have any idea of what the other manager would do without it. His worst fear was that he'd take Uri completely with no information on its finances. When he'd spoken to him last Friday, Yamamoto claimed to own 75% of his shares, which was two more than when they first met.

"Gokudera-San," A nearby intercom crackled as Chrome's voice spoke out, "Yamamoto-San's just gone to your office… he apologises that he didn't say he'd be arriving early."

"Damn!" Gokudera cursed and gave the cabinet a kick, "Fuck it… Lambo! Do me a favour… keep looking? Ask the guys to help you. Sorry, I really must see this person," He told the boy, waiting for a response before running to the stairs. He'd learnt that elevators could not be trusted when you really needed them; too slow, broke down. The list goes on.

He was panting by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, and he drew in a deep breath before he walked to his office door, straightening his tie before entering his office. Yamamoto was already sat in the visitor chair, his jacket lying across the top and the top two buttons on his blue shirt were undone, for perhaps the same reason Gokudera undid his; warm room.

The Rainstorm manager glanced around and gave the other his usual smile as Gokudera closed the door behind him, leaning against it as he caught his breath, the taste of warm saliva making him feel sick. "Sorry I'm late, Yamamoto-San."

"I hope you weren't trying to be late on purpose." Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera glared at him as he walked around to his own chair to sit down, "Now, the finance sheet?"

"Getting to the point of the meeting so soon?" The silver-haired laughed nervously, "Not like you. Last time you wanted to carry on your story…"

"But you wanted to get to the point, so I thought I'd do that today."

"Well, the finance sheet… the funny thing is… I don't know where the fucking thing is." Gokudera admitted, looking away so he couldn't see the other's reaction, however he looked up in surprise as he heard laughing, "What's so fucking funny?"

"You're so worried about a lost sheet?" Yamamoto laughed, "because I might take Uri without it? I can read what you're thinking."

"What… get out my mind! That's dirty!" Gokudera slammed a fist on his desk, causing his pot of pens to bang, "I'm genuinely worried about this sheet, and you claim that it's fine! The way you sounded on the phone…!"

"Look, I don't want to take Uri, because you're doing a fine job for a newbie," Yamamoto raised his hands in the air lightly, "But I did want to see the sheet to make sure that you can deal without any financial help."

"Financial help?"

"From me… and Rainstorm. Haven't you heard our slogan? _It's not about us, it's about you._ Well, when we're talking about Uri, you're the one on my mind." Gokudera shook his head, trying to dismiss his words. _It's mind stuff, Gokudera! Like he cares! He's after Uri! Why else would he stick around? Be careful where you tread…_

"Oh, I've decided to take on an apprentice." Gokudera sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk crossing onto his face. _We'll get rid of him, make sure he won't get Uri…_

"No." Yamamoto's smile vanished, and his amber eyes showed an anger Gokudera had never imagined he'd see, "I don't want you having an apprentice."

"Why? Just so you can have Uri?" Gokudera shrugged, "I told you already, so give it up."

"It's not Uri. An apprentice'll be close to you, working with you…" Yamamoto stood up to approach the desk, his hands resting on either side of Gokudera's chair as he leaned over the desk, "I'm the one who's going to ever work close to you. Why would I want someone working so close to you when I'm stuck at Rainstorm? It's not fair!"

"Hey, calm the fuck down!" Gokudera leaned back into the chair to keep away from the other; _Scary!!_ "Why the hell do you care? And working close to me? God damn it, listen to me, you belong at Rainstorm! So just go back there!"

"I listened, now you listen to me! Everything I have done I have done for you! Do you know how many businesses I took over lately? Yours is the only business to escape total control. I'm getting pretty tired of this. Uri is still yours, we made that deal. I only work here if needs be, and now you want me gone? How about you get rid of that apprentice yourself or Uri'll be _mine._"

"For… me…?" Gokudera whispered, keeping himself back as the other yelled at him. _No… it's gotta be more mind stuff. It's fine Gokudera. Keep up your side of the argument. Do not give in…_He told himself, although he knew he was losing, "Why, for me, why?"

Yamamoto didn't answer as he moved a hand to cup Gokudera's cheek, his thumb stroking slowly as if to calm the silver-haired down. "Idiot…" Gokudera murmured, refusing to admit the other's technique was working.

"A new nickname? Idiot's a first for me," Yamamoto chuckled, his good mood returning. Maybe the idiot got a kick out of seeing his targets submit to him; Gokudera hated to ponder on that thought for too long. He didn't have long to ponder upon it either as he felt Yamamoto's soft lips against his once more. The raven-haired's tongue darted out to lick the other's lips, and was given entry as Gokudera gave in instantly. His body betrayed him as he ran his hands in Yamamoto's black hair, resting at the back to pull him closer. Yamamoto pulled away, giving the other's bottom lip a nip as he stood up straight, a smirk painting his face.

"Sorry, were you hoping for more?" He chuckled, turning to pick his jacket up off his chair, "I have another company to take, maybe next time?" He laughed, looking to Gokudera.

"Another…?" Gokudera looked up to him, hating the fact he sensed his eyes held a glint of want.

"Stop worrying, I told you you're the only one I'm keeping like this. You're my dear dear best friend after all," He smiled, "Why worry anyway? Don't you want me cheating on you?"

"No! I don't care who you kiss! You can do them right in their offices for all I care!" Gokudera yelled, covering his cheeks with his arm as he felt them burn up, "And what about Lambo?"

"Hm…? Ooh, are we back on the conversation of the apprentice? Okay, I'll let you adopt him, put me down as the father," Yamamoto joked, dodging a pen that Gokudera threw at him, "Just remember though, I'm the one who'll dominate Uri, and you." He waved, opening the office door and leaving.

Gokudera grumbled as he slumped in his chair, his hand moving down to allow the room to witness the pink hue on his face. _It's all lies, he wants Uri. Don't trust him. Don't trust anyone. _He sighed, looking to the side of his desk. Chrome had picked up his papers and put them into a nice pile. He took a closer look and picked up the top sheet in surprise.

"Ah, is that the finance sheet?" Lambo asked as he walked in. Gokudera nodded and looked to him.

"I guess I didn't look properly…" He sighed, placing it on the top of the pile, "All that worry… what are you doing down here anyway?"

"It's lunchtime… I brought you some snacks from the shop," Lambo held up a small bag, "I thought we could eat together?" He placed the bag on the desk and took the contents out one by one, handing Gokudera's lunch to him. The silver-haired couldn't help but smile as he glanced to the food, "How do you know what I liked best?"

"I asked Chrome-San for ideas…" Lambo replied. Gokudera opened the packaging and took a bite from the food. How long had it been since someone had brought food for him?

"Lambo-Kun, how would you like a promotion? From gopher to apprentice?"

**--- **

**A/N: **Alright, the end is a bit… it can be improved. I admit to that.

I do hope you've enjoyed chapter 2 as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I don't think anything needs to be added… it's almost perfect.

Oh, the Jyuudaime plant will be this story's link to Tsuna.

I was running out of ideas and my friend suggested an office plant for Gokudera to dote on as much as the business.

Please review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Story title: **On the Verge of Something Wonderful

**Story author: **Me

**Now listening to: **iPod, could be any song

**Anime / Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Warnings: ** 8059; you should know this by now! (If you've read the first 2 chapters)

**Alternate Universe. Mafia are not involved so don't think about that, okay? And did you know 'hitman' is underlined on the Word at school? And at home…**

--x

"Gokudera-San! I've just left my morning meeting, so I'll be at Uri in about ten minutes."

"Idiot. When you leave a meeting you don't go visiting other people."

"But it's been two weeks since I've seen you. And I still need to take a look at February's finance sheet."

"...fine. But Lambo's working on the computer so he'll have to be in the room too!"

"Why? Just make him go somewhere else. This is our time."

"Idiot. Stop talking like we're lovers, that's just stupid!"

"I get it. I won't bother you anymore. I'm hanging up now."

"..."

--x

"The guy's a total moron! He acts nice one minute and the next... you've seen him Jyuudaime!" Gokudera ranted to his beloved plant. It had been a total of three weeks since the agreement, and today would have been the third meeting, "What is up with him? He's too possessive!"

"I think the plant's had enough now, Gokudera-San," Lambo placed a hand on his boss' shoulder. He'd grown used to his daily habit of talking to the office plant. Well, talk had slowly become complain. Most of the words Gokudera said were against the Rainstorm manager for reasons Lambo did not yet know.

"But I still have so much to say!" The silver-haired now complained to Lambo. He still hadn't told anyone about the deal, so it was understandable for the kid to not understand. "He said he'd come today! So why the hell did he cancel? Just because you're here!?"

"Are you upset he's not coming?"

"..." Gokudera muttered an answer under his breath, yet Lambo was unable to hear it.

"If you are, why not ask me to leave?"

"Because you still have a job to do!" The manager indicated to the A4 papers on a desk that had been brought in for Lambo and the computer, "You need to get that done as part of your apprenticeship."

"You know, I once read something in a book," Lambo sat down next to Gokudera, "'If the mountain won't go to Muhammad, then Muhammad will go to the mountain'!"

--x

Gokudera had been quick to guess what Lambo was suggesting; if Yamamoto would not go to Uri, then Gokudera would go to Rainstorm. After quickly consulting a map for directions, he decided to go along with the _stupid_ idea. It was only a five minute walk, which Gokudera was pleased about.

"Lambo, do not let anyone in. If it's important then take a message or something," Gokudera told the boy as he neatly tucked the finance sheet into his laptop case, "Give Jyuudaime his water at Lunch, and talk to him so he doesn't get lonely."

"I know," Lambo laughed at the unusual order," I know what to do," He watched his boss walk to the door and open it, glancing back once.

"Don't let me down," Gokudera waved with his free hand and left the boy to his assignment. His eyes looked ahead as he walked; Gokudera was one of those people who held their heads up. The foyer of his business was empty and quiet except fort he ticking of the clock that informed him it had just gone ten o'clock.

"Chrome-San, I'm going out but I've left the Lambo in the office. Keep an eye on him would you?" He informed his secretary as he went by, not bothering to wait for a reply. He stepped out into the cool, new-March air and drew in a deep breath. He turned in Rainstorm's direction and began to walk, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette.

The street was empty of the crowd it usually held in the mornings and late afternoons, when it was filled with students and business people. Gokudera didn't mind the emptiness as it meant he wouldn't be stuck behind anyone or have any yelling in his ears. The roads were almost empty of cars, enabling the young manager to cross the road with ease.

He looked up, spotting the Rainstorm sign hiding behind another building. He quickened his speed to reach his destination sooner. As he walked, his mind began to wander. _What would Yamamoto say _Gokudera thought as he imagined himself walking in and for a moment worry took over;_ what if I'm chased away? Or he's not there?_

So many questions repeated themselves in his mind before he found himself stood outside Rainstorm, leaving him unable to recall when he had got there. He dropped his cigarette and stubbed it out with his shoe as the door was opened by a brown haired female.

"I... I'm here to see Yamamoto-San," Gokudera looked to his side, feeling foolish for being there.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but please tell him Gokudera's here."

"Would you like to come in and wait?" The female turned into the building and Gokudera followed behind her, standing just in front of her desk as he looked around. The foyer was bigger than the one at Uri, yet Gokudera smirked lightly at the hard-looking seats. Uri's foyer was designed to be comfortable. _Well, I won't be sitting down here._

"Yamamoto-San, someone's here to see you... he's right here... no appointment... a Gokudera-San... oh, he hung up," the secretary sighed as she put the phone down, looking up to the silver-haired, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll see him right now. Would you like to book a time to meet him this week?"

"Sorry, Miss..." he shook his head slowly, "Now or never."

"Well, then it'll be never. Now, please excuse yourself otherwise I'll-"

"Haru-San, really. No need for threats is there?" A familiar voice caused both of them to turn around, "Gokudera-San's a very dear person, so we must treat him as such. And I am sorry for hanging up but I couldn't leave him waiting could I?" Yamamoto approached the foyer desk from the corner he had come around from. He looked down to the other's briefcase quickly, then up to notice the usual loose tie and undone button.

"You always walk around like that? And, no apprentice?"

"Lambo's busy with work, as I told you."

"Hm... so you did. Well, thank you for coming but I do believe you don't have an appointment."

"Neither did you." Gokudera retorted, "I can go if you want me to."

"No, of course I don't. After all, you did take the time to visit me!" Yamamoto laughed as he turned and walked down an empty corridor

"For the finance sheet! That's the only reason why I'm here, so don't let this go to your head!" The silver-haired followed behind him, frowning at his back. Yamamoto led him into an elevator, and waited for him to follow him inside before pressing a button. Gokudera glanced in surprise to see there were only two buttons.

"One's for assistance, in case it breaks down… the other leads to me office," He explained, noticing the other, "The only way to get into my office is by this elevator, very different from your place eh?"

"Makes no difference to me," Gokudera replied, leaning against the back until the elevator came to stop and opened its doors to an office.

The room was bigger than Gokudera's office, containing a desk and chairs. A sofa was near the elevator doors, yet Gokudera noticed the absence of plant-life. That said, his green eyes noticed a fish tank on his left.

"Do you like fish?" Yamamoto asked as he walked to his tank and pointed to his biggest fish; a silver koi carp, "This is Squalo! He was my first fish… I guess he should be in a pond though." He smiled, moving towards his desk now while Gokudera continued to view the aquarium for a moment.

"Well, the finance sheet…" Gokudera followed behind Yamamoto, and used a visitor chair to place his laptop case on; opening it and taking out the sheet which he gave to the other male.

"Thanks," The raven-haired took it from him, glancing over it before placing it to the side, "I'll have to look at it later… I have to do some work for the clothing company."

"So… I can go?"

"Well, yes. I mean, if you stay then you may feel lonely. I don't have any free time an-"

"You're unbelievable!" Gokudera yelled, blushing lightly as he realised what he had said. _Well, I can't go back on it…_

"What do you mean?" Amber eyes looked up to him.

"You're just messing with me aren't you? You visit when you want, and everything has to be what you want! When I visit you're too fucking busy to pay attention to me? And then you go along and… k… kiss… me…" His last words came out as a small whisper. He clenched his left hand and picked up his laptop case, keeping his face low so Yamamoto wouldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I caused you trouble. I'll talk to you by phone, I guess, Yamamoto-San… later." Gokudera ignored his 'wait' as he made his way to the elevator, stepping inside and pressing the button before Yamamoto could stop him. _Should I be sorry?_ Gokudera thought as he felt the elevator make its way downwards. His green eyes glanced upwards to the roof of the elevator, yet his mind saw further than that as he felt a pang of guilt for leaving the other in such a way…

--x

A/N: Again, crappy end.

Ugh, why must my endings end horribly! Anyway… I'm kind of getting Gokudera's confused feelings across, and I hope it worked. If not then I know I've failed you all.

Next chapter: An extract from Lambo's diary, and then on Chapter 5 I'll start the main story line! Please look forward to it!

The Muhammad thing was taken from a book. "Are you there God? It's me Margaret." I couldn't find the book for the exact line, but it goes along like that. If it is wrong, please don't kill me!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Story title: **On the Verge of Something Wonderful

**Story author: **Me

**Now listening to: **The humming of the computer

**Anime / Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Warnings: ** 8059; Do I still need to warn you guys?

**Alternate Universe. This is an extract from Lambo's diary. I don't know if he keeps a diary or not... guess he does now! This brings the story up to the main story, which will start in the next chapter.**

--x

It's been about three weeks since I became an apprentice at Uri, Diary! But Gokudera-San still calls me 'gopher' sometimes which Chrome-San believes is unfair. I've walked in on several arguments where they discuss this 'nickname' as Gokudera-San calls it. They're friendly arguments, of course. I don't think either of them would want to seriously go against each other.

I get along with everyone at the workplace, which makes my job enjoyable. I've been to some of the parties, and I spend free afternoons in the finance department, talking to some of the workers there. After Gokudera-San, the person I spend the most time with is Chrome-San. She always shares her sweets with me at lunch and answers my questions. She says she's worked here longer than Gokudera-San, yet only met him once before he took charge. She's a nice worker, and she compliments me on how mature I seem.

I never get lost at Uri; I did once... but a worker from upstairs called Fuuta-San gave me a map so I could find my way around. I often call upon him if Gokudera-San sends his gopher upstairs to find someone.

Anyway, after talking with Chrome-San at lunch, I take a walk to the nearby shop to buy lunch for both me and Gokudera-San. I know what he likes and dislikes, so I know what to buy. Whenever I give his lunch to him, he smiles. It's not a big, wide smile but a small, grateful smile. Most of the time he yells out orders or keeps quiet while he looks over his documents.

Gokudera-San can also be quite strange. Fuuta-San describes him as aggressively protective, and has told me he's good with children which I find hard to believe. But that's not what I mean by 'strange'.

I don't mean strange in a bad way, Diary! I'll explain. In the morning and at lunch he'll talk to his office plant. He'll talk to it about some 'Yamamoto-San', and how horrible he is. I've only met this person once and he seems quite friendly. Gokudera-San warned me not to fall for his smile.

Anyway, back to Jyuudaime. Oh no! Now I'm calling the plant by name! I believe this is because Gokudera-San's forced me to talk to it several times. I did once. I told it about some girl who likes me, some girl I like and the latest party.

Jyuudaime never replies, _surprisingly_, but Gokudera-San says that's the best thing about it. Don't tell anyone Diary, but I don't think he's ever actually had anyone there for him. I once asked him about his family life, but he closed up like a clam! His scowl was replaced by sadness and he didn't speak for the rest of the day.

But don't worry! The next day his explosive attitude returned. I had to test him to make sure he was fine though. I have never known anyone would get so angry if you failed to return a pen.

Well Diary, I guess I should tell you about a big discovery I made today before I go to my party! Remember I told you I'd only met Yamamoto-San once? I lied.

He visited today.

Two weeks ago I'd convinced Gokudera-San to visit this guy's business for some finance sheet, but when he returned he was moody. I hated seeing him in such a way and spent the next few days finding out what was wrong. And failed, but today I found out! Uri's in anger of a takeover.

Sorry, sorry, you're confused right?

Well, it started at lunchtime...

As usual, I'd brought lunch; melon bread for Gokudera-San and a packet of grapes for me. Anyway, I walked into the foyer, humming to myself when Chrome-San called out to me. We'd already had our lunch chat so I wondered what was wrong. And good-naturedly stopped. Well, I couldn't ignore her could I? "Hm? Chrome-San...? I can't stay long as Io have to take Gokud-"

"Wait here," she interrupted me rudely, "Yamamoto-San's on another visit, and he said he didn't want the meeting to be interrupted."

"But surely I'm allowed in?" I blinked. She shook her head. "Well, if I don't go in, Gokudera-San won't get his lunch. He won't get angry at me." I didn't see what the big deal was, so I ignored her 'wait' as I began to walk down the hallway. Gokudera-San's office is on the ground floor, so I was outside the room almost right away.

I knocked once. I always knock once, so Gokudera-San knows it's me. I heard no reply, and I had no hesitations about opening the door.

"Gokudera-San!"

The words fell right out of my mouth Diary, and I do hope you're keeping up. I had no control over my words, yet you'd be the same if you were me. A raven-haired male, standing on Gokudera-San's side of the desk, was pinning him into his chair with both hands on his shoulders. Unsurprisingly, my outburst caught both of their attention.

"Who are you?" The stranger asked. I recognised him, although his change in personality had made him difficult to identify. Yamamoto-San had been cheerful when I first met him yet now he was... different. His smile had become a sinister smirk. And I sensed he wanted me gone. This thought was affirmed as he spoke once more; "Get out!"

"L-lambo-Kun..." A whisper escaped Gokudera-San's lips as his green eyes begged me to stay.

"Ah, ah," Yamamoto-San tutted as he stood up straight, moving away from Gokudera-San. I could see the expression of relief on my boss' face.

"You're forgetting; your orders do not nullify mine," Yamamoto-San continued, his amber eyes moved to look at me, "however, you're Lambo-Kun? I finally get to meet my 'adopted son'."

"Son?" I repeated.

"Hasn't Gokudera-San told you about Uri's situation? And you're the apprentice?" He shot Gokudera-San a disapproving look, Really now, the kid has the right to know his Dad."

"Will you stop speaking like that!" Gokudera-San yelled, "He doesn't need to know!"

Yamamoto-San chuckled and advanced towards me. I took a step back, the closed door behind stopping me from going any further.

"I'll just tell him about the deal. After all, taking on Uri means taking on the deal. Now, Lambo-Kun, here's a lesson to remember," he flashed a cheerful smile at me, "I could take over Uri right now if I wanted to, but I'm letting Gokudera-San keep control. I'm the one making important decisions… did you know he needed my permission to take you on as an apprentice? Gokudera-San's your Mother here."

"Oi! Yamamoto! Enough!" I noticed how Gokudera-San had dropped the honorific as he moved around his desk, "He's just a kid!"

"I'm not done yet," Yamamoto-San's smirk returned, "Did you know Gokudera-San's the only person I've allowed to keep control of his business?"

"Why?" a simple question from me. I don't think he had prepared for a 'why' as he glanced from me to Gokudera-San before bursting into a laugh.

"I should get going now, I only came to see how Uri was doing."

He said his goodbyes and left, but it was sometime before I dared to approach Gokudera-San.

"Is it true what he said...?"

A sigh first; "Yamamoto-San holds about 78% of Uri's shares."

"So he's in charge?"

"Only when he wants to be. I told you and Jyuudaime he was an idiot didn't I?"

"So, he could fire me...?"

"He could fire anyone if he wanted to," another sigh from Gokudera-San, "But I won't let you go, nor Chrome-San, nor anyone else! Uri's mine. It was given to me and I refuse to let that idiot take over."

I didn't know how else to reply, so I continued on with the work I had been told to do.

Truth is Diary, I was moved by Gokudera-San's little speech. I almost started crying due to the kindness of it, but I didn't once he had turned to Jyuudaime to complain about Yamamoto-San. He is a nice person, past the anger, the name-calling and the 'I'm-only-happy-with-my-plant' attitude. Before I left, I overheard Gokudera-San's phone call; we're having a visitor tomorrow but Gokudera-San refused to say anything else about it.

I can't write anymore; I'm late for this party anyway! Don't want to miss the fun!

--x

A/N: I AM SO SORRY!

It's been ages since I updated this, and I give you this chapter D;

Basically, I wanted to do a 'Lambo-POV' as most of these chapters are dedicated to Yamamoto and Gokudera.

I always wanted Lambo to find out about the deal, so yea xD

Next chapter; I will start writing (I have begun) the main story. Yea, these are filler chapters. But more people will be brought in, and everything will start :D

Please, look forward to it.

And if you liked my fanfic, then please review.

I try and stick to improvement suggestions, so don't be afraid to point out mistakes or anything.

Again, please forgive me for the lateness!


	5. Chapter 5

**Story title: **On the Verge of Something Wonderful

**Story author: **Me

**Now listening to: **Darren Hayes Playlist - again

**Anime / Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime, or the characters. The only thing I own is the story I wrote myself based on this anime.

**A little warning: **Not much of romance in this chapter, sorry guys!

**Alternate Universe; Mafia are not included in my story so please get them out of your minds for the duration of this story, but you can have fun reading and picking out the characters! :D **

**--**x

A hand upon fur as the businessman leaned down to pat his pet's head, stopping the creature from begging for attention. It was almost like a James Bond movie, just without the Bond. And with no Bond, the evil bad guy could only stare out the window of his building.

Darkness blanketed the town, blackness filling every corner and alleyway. The businessman liked night time; in a way it resembled his ever-growing hold on Namimori. There was only one thing in the way of total control and that was Rainstorm.

Like he'd let that common fool-of-a-boss win, the businessman smirked. Namimori would belong to him, and then he'd move onto Tokyo, influencing the minds of the general public. Gradually, all of Japan's major businesses would belong to him. One hurdle at a time…

--x

"Dang it!" Gokudera growled as his pen slipped through his fingers and fell on the floor by his chair just as the door opened.

"Butter fingers?" the apprentice asked as he set the plastic cup of water on the desk in front of the silver haired.

"'Course not," came his mumbled reply with its usual aggressiveness. Gokudera looked up to Lambo, his green eyes showing guilt as the younger male walked silently to his own desk. Trust had been lost between the two since the event of the day before; Lambo had learnt of the deal, and Gokudera was afraid he'd lose his apprentice but he wouldn't admit to that.

"We're having a visitor," Lambo spoke without looking up. His boss blinked at him and nodded.

"How did you know?"

"Sorry, I overheard your phone conversation yesterday," the boy looked up and smiled weakly, "Your desk is tidy too." Gokudera glanced at the paper in a neat pile, and the pens that were neatly arranged in the pen pot as if they were flowers.

"It'll be an important meeting," he explained as he stood up, picking up the cup of water before advancing towards his plant, "As you're my apprentice, I'd like it if you were there too. There you go, Jyuudaime! Drink up!" He poured the water around the plant's trunk slowly.

"I'm not sure," Lambo sighed and returned to his work, "Will this person be familiar with you too? What if I find out about another deal?"

"it's our first meeting," Gokudera glared at him, "And I am in no way familiar with that Idiot! I hate him!"

"Who, Yamamoto-San? I like him; he's honest."

"Che," Gokudera bit into his bottom lip, angry at both Lambo and the fact that he was the only one whose aggressiveness was showing. He had to admit he admired Lambo's maturity in such situations.

"Ten minutes till he arrives," Lambo spoke calmly as he checked the time and looked to his boss' confused expression, "Yea, I also overheard that."

"You overhear a lot of things. It'll get you into trouble one day," Gokudera sighed and made his way back to his desk, "Hey, Lambo… do you really want to work here?"

"I'm just waiting for something better to come along."

"Something better?" Gokudera frowned as he listened to his pupil. He couldn't blame the kid for feeling that way, yet that didn't prevent his anger from rising, "So you won't attend the meeting?"

"I'll attend. But don't expect me to act any better afterwards."

Gokudera opened his mouth to reply to his mature gopher when Chrome's voice interrupted him; "Gokudera-San, there's a person here to see you."

"Send him in please; he's an expected guest," the silver haired replied.

"Gokudera-San?"

"Yes, Gopher?"

"Why did you let me become an apprentice if you had a deal with Yamamoto-San…?"

"Screw that Idiot. I wanted an apprentice who'd be willing to carry on Uri. I still do not intend to hand Uri over to anyone," Gokudera sat back in his chair, leaning back until it squeaked.

"Gokudera-San… you're against the deal?"

"Well, of course I-" the silver haired stopped, his ears picking up the knocking at his door, "Come in!" He called out, his green eyes moving from Lambo to the door.

The door opened, and the male on the other side walked in with an air of confidence. The young boss tilted his head slightly at the familiar hairstyle, spiked up like…_some kind of fruit. Where have I seen hair like that before?_ His unusual mismatch-in-colour eyes stared at Gokudera as he stood by the guest chair.

"Rokudo-San? I'm Gokudera, pleasure to meet you," the Uri boss smiled politely as he stood up, holding out his hand.

"Gokudera-San, thank you for letting me come here to see you," the other took the extended hand and shook it, "feel free to call me Mukuro; we're no longer strangers."

"Forgive me, but I'll call you whatever I want. Please, take a seat," Gokudera indicated to the guest seat before sitting back down.

"Thank you," Mukuro sat down, keeping his eyes on the younger boss, "I will get straight to the point; give me Uri."

Gokudera frowned and breathed in deeply, mentally counting to ten in his head, finding it hard to believe what he'd just heard, "Excuse me? Sorry, but I'm not interested in giving up Uri."

"But then won't you be in difficult position? Rainstorm and Kokuyo are growing and taking over companies, and how do you expect to carry on whilst being sat on a pile of debts?"

"Well, Rainstorm don't bother me and…" He stopped and glared at his guest, "how'd you know about the debts?"

"Kufufu~ would you really like to know?" Mukuro chuckled and stood up, placing a hand on Gokudera's desk, "Give me Uri, and I'll let you work for me."

"No's my final answer," The silver haired stated firmly, "This business and everyone working for me is my family; I will not abandon them."

"Kufu~ even though you abandoned your precious family before?"

--x

Lambo sighed as he shut the main building door behind him and looked up to the night-time sky. It was now nearly nine at night, yet during that long time since the meeting Gokudera had hardly spoken. The mention of his family had made him explode at Mukuro, and Lambo had intercepted to save their guest from a rain of insults.

Once their guest had left, Lambo had longed to ask Gokudera about his boss' family. He had realised how he hardly knew anything about him; he knew his favourite food, knew he lived and alone and had recently come to know of the deal he made to retain control over Uri. Anything that crossed those lines was a mystery to him, but as Lambo remembered what his boss had said about the business being a family a small smile crossed on to his lips.

"Rokudo-San must have done a bit of research to find that out," Lambo told himself as he wondered why anyone would delve into a person's past so much. Their guest didn't seem like the person to do that but he did have that funny hairdo. Okay, bad thing to judge a person by…_but come to think of it; where have I seen that hairstyle before?_

Suddenly, he stopped, voices down the alleyway reaching his ears. He frowned and crouched down to look around the corner without being seen. The alleyway was too dark due to the night-light, forcing Lambo to creep towards a dustbin to get nearer.

"…so the meeting didn't go well at all?" A familiar female voice.

"No. I even mentioned his debts to prompt him to give Uri to me." From both the tone and content Lambo could identify the other speaker as Mukuro.

"You mentioned the debts? Gokudera'll be suspecting us workers now!"

"But you won't be caught out; you're the best person to spy on this pathetic business. All the information you've ever given me has been useful, so I won't let you go down." A pause.

"So what do we do?"

"We find a way to force that boss to give us Uri. We'll break him down until he has no other option."

_I have to tell Gokudera-San!_ Lambo's mind screamed at him, and all at once the revelation of the deal was forgotten as concern for the young boss overwhelmed the boy. His foot slipped and a stone rolled across the alleyway, causing a dog to growl.

"Ah, we may have been followed Mukuro-Sama." The female spoke. She received no reply, and Lambo listened to the footsteps that approached, stopping on the other side of the bin, "It may have just been a rat, Mukuro-Sama."

For a moment Lambo could not hear anything at all until a bang on the dustbin caught his attention and Lambo foolishly looked up, right into Mukuro's face.

"Ah, I think I just found a way to make Uri mine!"

**--- **

**A/N: **Sorry, first a late installment then I quickly uplaod a new chapter.

I'm awful at this.

Well, the main story's coming along… I do hope you are enjoying it.

A thank you for Nehszriah and Ko-Chigo for reading and reviewing my fanfic! Your reviews have kept me working hard on this, along with everyone else's. Please, do keep reading until the end!


	6. Chapter 6

**Story title: **On the Verge of Something Wonderful

**Story author: **Me

**Now listening to: **

**Anime / Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime, or the characters. The only thing I own is the story I wrote myself based on this anime.

**A little warning: **I'm not even going to bother saying anymore. You know what it is so why should I remind you? Still... 8059!

--x

Action movies are closely linked with thriller and adventure genres, and employ a storyline that focuses on the hero, or heroine. Action films involved fight scenes; guns, cars and maybe a fist fight or two. There are different categories for action: a die hard scenario where the resourceful hero saves a single building from the enemy, and there are movies that use honour as a guideline.

Mix in a bit of thriller into action and you have a film of violence and explosions to the extreme as the hero battles the often-more-powerful villain to save himself and others.

All of these seemed to rule Lambo out of being this movie's hero. Traditional yet typical rope held him tight to a chair in the highest room in the Kokuyo building. _Wonderful._

His kidnapper had sent his spy away as the clock turned to 7AM, and Lambo made sure she saw his glare. A traitor within Uri, 'who would have thunk it?' He had to warn Gokudera but he knew the fact that he was helpless was just as true as 'Dettol protects'.

The older male had paid no attention to Lambo at all, and his dog seemed to adopt the same attitude towards him. Lambo wasn't concerned about their attitude. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to think of the two people he wanted to see the most.

--x

Gokudera's green glanced from his papers back to his office door, and a sigh of loneliness escaped his lips. His apprentice hadn't come to work, and it was nearing 10AM now. He'd asked Chrome if she had seen him at all, but she had informed him she hadn't.

_Maybe he's ill... but he seemed fine yesterday,_ he thought to himself, turning his head to look at the empty desk at his side. "Maybe he's going to quit..." the male frowned regretting, not for the first time, that he hadn't told Lambo of the deal sooner. It was all that Yamamoto's fault! If only the boss of Rainstorm hadn't forced Gokudera into a corner, giving him only one option out of his situation just the way he wanted. Not only had Uri been forced to have a secret owner working behind the scenes, but Gokudera's ego had taken a blow. The male was used to living life alone and facing daily hassles by himself, without relying on the help of people around him. He certainly believed he didn't need anyone, although he did make an exception for Jyuudaime. Still, since he'd taken control over Uri he'd had to depend on Chrome at the front desk and, later on, Lambo. The boy had his merits, he'd give him that much.

Not wanting to stay in his lonely office anymore, Gokudera pushed himself up to stand and gave a look of a goodbye greeting to his plant before he left the room. He shivered at the unexpected chill of the corridor, grumbling quietly as he made his way to the foyer.

"Good morning, Gokudera-San," Chrome greeted as he walked into her view, "I'm afraid Lambo-Kun still hasn't arrived."

"If you see that Gopher, tell him off for me," Gokudera replied as he headed for the door to the building, holding it open to allow an employee in before he walked out into the fresh air.

To call it fresh air was a lie; the smoke and smell from the morning car exhausts still lingered in the air. The male glanced both left and right, hoping to see even a glimpse of his young apprentice. He knew the direction of the boy's house; they'd parted ways at the door frequently after work, and the male kept his eyes focused on that path.

"Did he party too hard...?" He asked himself.

"Lambo-Kun didn't attend the party last night," a voice behind him made him jump in the air from surprise, and he turned to look to the owner of the voice. He frowned as he looked down to a teenage female, with raven hair tied into two neat plaits.

"You know Lambo?" he asked, forgetting his manners.

"Of course I do," the female's cheeks turned pink in colour, "Did Lambo-Kun tell you about me? He told me about you; you're Gokudera-San right?"

"Do you know where he is... Miss... uhm..."

"I'm I-pin, Gokudera-San. And as for Lambo-Kun's whereabouts..." her smile was softened by sadness, "I was hoping he was at work. He wasn't answering his phone you see."

"Maybe he just turned his phone off?"

"No," I-pin shook her head, "I rang both his mobile and his home phone. I even asked friends if they had heard from him... it's like he's dropped off the face of the Earth." Worry flashed across Gokudera's face as he looked back to Uri's building, half-hoping to see the boy inside.

"We were meant to be going out tonight too," I-pin continued, "I booked us a table at Take-Sushi, but I don't want to go and cancel it..."

"Che," the male bit into his lip, "Listen; we'll go ahead to this place together, tell them the situation and then we'll find Lambo together." He looked back down the path to Lambo's street. He hated the idea of leaving his business, as it was something he hardly ever did, yet now Lambo's disappearance was demanding his attention.

"Really?" I-pin looked to him in surprise and then smiled, "Lambo-Kun's always saying you're a bad-tempered person... but is this your non-existent kindness I've heard about?"

"Bad-tempered?" Gokudera growled, "Wait 'til I get my hands on him..!"

--x

Gokudera had never had the chance to learn about and explore Namimori's local restaurants, so he allowed I-pin t lead him around. She had told him it would only take a short walk so he had left his car at Uri. Gokudera's idea of a short walk was five minutes, but instead it had taken them twenty minutes. During that time, talk had consisted mainly of Lambo; what he does, his likes, the last time he and I-pin had gone shopping.

"you really like him, don't you?" Gokudera had asked as they approached the restaurant.

"Mm..." I-pin nodded with a genuine smile, the colour of pink returning to her cheeks once more, "Do you like anyone, Gokudera-San?"

The male opened his mouth to speak, yet a certain image in his head stopped him from answering too quickly. "No one at all," he replied, drawing in a deep breath as he pushed the face of the Rainstorm owner from his mind. _No, no, no! _

"Come on," He looked down to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks as he walked quickly into the restaurant. There wasn't many people inside; a table full of teenage girls, couples meeting for an early lunch. I-pin walked by him and stood at the counter, leaning over slightly to whisper the events to the owner.

Gokudera stood behind her as she spoke, his eyes glancing around the sushi out on display; _Ugh... undelicious... _He thought to himself, ignoring the fact he'd never really tried sushi in his life.

"We should go now," I-pin's voice caught his attention, and he was almost taken aback to see her cheeks lightly stained with tear marks.

"Not while you're looking like that..." Gokudera frowned. I-pin could only look down to the floor, then looked behind Gokudera as she brought her head up slowly, blinking as she leaned nearer to the male.

"There's a guy over there smiling at you," she whispered. Gokudera took his time in turning around, soon finding who I-pin had spoken of. How had he not noticed that male sat in the corner alo9ne in the corner? Quickly, Lambo's disappearance became the least of his worries.

"Sorry I-pin. We're leaving now," Gokudera turned, pretending he hadn't seen the other male as he left the restaurant. I-pin looked from the raven-haired male at the table to the door before running after her companion. Outside, she looked both left and right, easily finding him and ran up to catch up with him.

"Wait!" She called, her hand grabbing his suit jacket, "Who was that?"

"Someone I know from work," Gokudera sighed as he stopped for her, "he's an idiot."

"You always speak so harshly of me..."

"How the hell did you catch up so fast and so sneakily?" Gokudera yelled as the other materialized out of almost nowhere.

"the back way," Yamamoto pointed to a side door of the restaurant proudly, "this is my father's restaurant after all, so I spend my days off here. Will you be coming next week now you know that?"

"I'll never go ever again in my life! I will eternally avoid it!" Gokudera yelled, "I'm busy, so go away."

"Hm? Busy with what?"

"Like I'll tell you!"

"Gokudera-San and I are looking for Lambo-Kun," I-pin interrupted, "maybe you can help us?"

"I-pin, look at him. He'll be of little help," Gokudera informed her.

"Little's better than none," she replied.

"Come on Gokudera-San. The little miss wants help," Yamamoto laughed as he slung an arm over the younger boss' shoulder, "We'll look for clues together."

"Look for clues? What the hell are you? Sherlock Holmes cosplayer?" Gokudera pushed his arm away, "Three's a crowd!"

"Guys!" I-pin poke up, not wanting to cause a scene. She waited until she knew she had silence before turning to the taller male, "Where do you suppose we start.. um…"

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto."

"Then where should we start, Yamamoto-San?" I-pin bowed lightly in greeting, "I'm I-pin by the way."

"I think we should start by analysing what happened yesterday," The raven-haired male suggested, "Gokudera-San, since you're being so awfully quiet why don't you tell me what happened?"

"…we had a visitor in the morning," Gokudera chewed his bottom lip as he brought yesterday's events to mind.

"Who visited you?"

"Nosy idiot!"

"Come on! Just a name."

"Fine, fine," Gokudera pushed his hands into his pockets, "Rokudo-San, heard o-" the Uri boss paused as he noticed the dangerous glare from the other male, "Yamamoto-San?"

"Rokudo as in… the owner of Kokuyo?" Yamamoto's usually calm nature was replaced by an anger Gokudera had not yet had the misfortune to witness, "Didn't I tell you before? You can't trust those guys! They'll chew up Uri and spit you out! Didn't you listen to me at all?"

"So you're thinking that Rokudo-San kidnapped Lambo?" Gokudera stopped himself from laughing, "Why would he kidnap Lambo? He's got nothing to gain from kidnapping that gopher. Che, I bet you're just jealous that I let him in…"

"Gokudera-San!" I-pin looked up to the silver-haired, "Yamamoto-San may be right… we have to go to Kokuyo and ask if Lambo's there… right?"

"Of course we'll go and see," Gokudera sighed, being against the idea, "But we may look silly if he isn't there… and I don't even know where the building is."

"Of course you don't," Yamamoto's glare softened to a sad frown, "No one knows where the Kokuyo building is; that's strictly confidential."

--x

"Kufu~" Mukuro chuckled as he sat on the sofa of his reception, glancing over to his kidnappee, "How's your first day?" Lambo only glared at him in response, having refused to speak at all that day.

"Come now, don't be silent. I am taking good care of you aren't I?" He continued to speak, "Get used to it; you may be here for a while, as I doubt Gokudera'll find us… or the clues I've hidden around Namimori that easily."

Right now would be the right time for the hero, or heroine, of this story to jump in through the window. But of course, Lambo reminded himself, life doesn't follow the same rule as films and movies. The boy's head snapped to the right as a nearby door opened, half-expecting it to be his boss. Disappointment.

"Rokudo-Sama, should I head out now and look for that Uri boss?"

"Don't go straight to Uri. Look around town as well, Chikusa. And bring him back here; we'll need him only for a moment."

--x

**A/N: **I've done it again! I haven't updated in a long time!

My reason; I was on holiday.

Anyway! The next chapter is here~!

This is the main story of it now and I'm gonna have to spend more time writing chapters now.

It may end up having a pinch of Death Note cleverness thrown in now, but I'll try and keep that out of this.

And I-pin has entered the story! After reading my reviews, I did realise I was using too many of the male characters, so I'm going to try and put the females in now too. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Story title: **On the Verge of Something Wonderful

**Story author: **Me

**Now listening to: **Watching: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

**Anime / Manga: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this anime, or the characters. The only thing I own is the story I wrote myself based on this anime.

**A little warning: **8059 o: what a surprise, eh? xD 13+ - pay attention to that and don't sue me if your five-year-old sister reads this!!

--x

Gokudera was the kind of person who chose to believe only if his own green eyes had also witnessed it. Screw whatever some taller, older and amber-eyed guy says, there was no such thing as a building that could not be found.

It was funny how that belief could be changed even before night had fallen and was in full swing. A glance at a nearby clock informed Gokudera it was 7pm. His tired mind fumbled to recollect his thoughts, but the only thing he managed to register was that he was laid on a sofa, his feet hanging just over the edge. It was then he remembered where he was. With a groan, he forced his head to look behind him. The fish in the tank swam happily; Gokudera wondered whether it was his imagination but it seemed as if the others kept out the way of the fish named Squalo.

The male relaxed into the soft furnishings, his eyes glancing up to the ceiling as his mind wandered elsewhere. He'd been forced to spend the rest of the day at Rainstorm so that Yamamoto was 'able to keep and eye on him'. Gokudera could sense the older male felt threatened by the mere mention of Mukuro Rokudo, due to business, but that was not on Gokudera's list of worries.

Just as Yamamoto had said, the silver-haired had been unable to find anything about Kokuyo, which meant that finding Lambo just by place would be impossible. Gokudera had given up an hour ago when fatigue had overwhelmed him; Yamamoto took his mobile phone and laptop from him, saying that he was protecting Gokudera from working himself to death.

A frown pasted itself of Gokudera's face as the worry for his apprentice began to grow once more with thought, a feeling which was new to him. Family life hadn't given Gokudera anything except a hard shell and a tolerable attitude to isolation.

A soft touch on his lips brought him back from his thoughts, and it didn't take a detective to work out who had just sneaked up on him. Yamamoto leaned away from the other, expecting a handful of abuse to be hurled at him, but he had to blink surprise as his amber eyes locked onto emerald green.

"Are you okay? You're being awfully quiet."

"I'm thinking," Gokudera could only reply numbly as he looked up to him.

"What cha thinking about?" Yamamoto knelt on the floor beside him, "Is it about Lambo?"

"Yes and no. It's about my fa… it's none of your concern."

"It's of my concern now. I don't want you to be troubled by something," The raven-haired slowly moved his hand, taking hold of the hand on Gokudera's chest. He forced a smile as he gave his hand a squeeze, but the smile faded as Gokudera snatched his hand back.

"Don't do that! Or say that!"

"Eh?" Yamamoto looked at him in surprise, "What have I done now?"

"Taking my hand like that…" the younger turned on his side, forcing the other to stare at his back, "Why'd you do it? You're not being serious about it at all…"

"Not being serious?"

"Yes! In other words, acting!" The silver-haired stared at the hand, which had previously been held, "You don't know one damn thing about me, so quit screwing with my head! Stop acting like you care!"

"…but I do care. Why do you think I'm helping you to find Lambo?"

"'Cause you want Uri."

"True, I do want Uri. But there's something I want more than that… so why don't you talk to me? I won't hurt you… or accuse you over what you say." Yamamoto watched the other on the sofa as a moment of silence passed between them, his eyes never leaving his back but there was a time limit as to how long he could patiently for a reply. With a sigh he started to stand up, but a small sound stopped him.

"Gokudera-San… did you say wait?"

"… You know, I never got along with people. That's why I can't handle situations like this well."

"Didn't your parents give you an idea of dealing with people?"

"Ha… as if," Gokudera turned over to look to the other, " My mother died whilst I was a baby. I never got along with father. I've never actually had a family…"

"Gokudera-San…" Yamamoto whispered, but the younger male carried on.

"I ran away from home when I was eight… and I never really had any true friends from that time onwards."

"But you have me, and Lambo. And Chrome-San right?" Yamamoto smiled, reaching for Gokudera's hand again, meeting no resistance this time, "Let me tell you something; on the day I met you… well, I dreaded it at first but I was surprised to see such a determined beauty behind that desk…"

"You're acting again," Gokudera tried to weakly pull his hand away, but Yamamoto held onto it tightly.

"I am not. I did expect to see Shamal-San at Uri, but I hadn't heard that he'd retired or whatever."

"What do you mean 'whatever'?"

"I don't care about him. I care about you… and Lambo, 'cause he's our son," the older male laughed, much to Gokudera's annoyance, "I don't want you to be alone so please, consider me as your family. I'll keep you company until the day you die."

"Geez, this is like a cliché love script you're talking from…"

"And? Do you mind it that much?" Yamamoto laughed, moving his head nearer to the other's, placing his free hand on Gokudera's soft cheek as their lips connected.

By now, Gokudera had become used to the procedure of Yamamoto's style of kissing, and he opened his mouth willingly to the tongue on his bottom lip. His free hand snaked around Yamamoto's body and his fingers lightly gripped the blue shirt beneath them. Gokudera felt the connection between their hands pull away as Yamamoto's hand decided to make it's way down to the bottom of the younger male's shirt, creeping up underneath the material to brush against flesh. Gokudera shivered, and turned his head to the escape the kiss, fearing that the other would take his unusual quietness as an invitation to carry on. Yamamoto refused to let his prey escape so easily, and his own lips follows Gokudera's, placing small, soft kisses upon them.

"J-just what do you think you're doing?" Gokudera hissed between the given kisses, glaring upwards as the older male ignored him. The raven-haired moved down, now placing soft kisses down the other's neck and savouring the small sound of pleasure that he elicited from Gokudera.

Yamamoto's kisses ceased as a knock echoed in the room, coming from the main door. Gokudera's turned a deep red as Yamamoto moved away from him, allowing the younger to turn onto his side to hide his embarrassed expression.

"Come in," Yamamoto called once he was sure that nothing would be a give-away, his eyes watching the door as it opened and the form of his secretary walked in. Her hands held a sheet of paper, which she handed over to her boss, looking from him to the younger male on the sofa.

"Sorry if I interrupted… if Gokudera-San okay?" Haru asked. Gokudera refused to be the one to answer and kept his face hidden from her, feigning sleep.

"Ah, Gokudera-San's a little tired. It's been a long day for him," Yamamoto laughed, glancing at the paper. His laughter soon faded, and a look of confusion passed onto his face, "Thank you… Haru. Where did you get this?"

"A girl said she'd returned to Uri to ask around for Lambo-San, and the secretary there gave her that. Maybe someone posted it this morning after Gokudera-San left? I thought I should show him right away."

"Okay, thank you. You may be dismissed, I'll try to figure this out," Yamamoto smiled, looking at the paper as she left the room. Once he had heard to click on the door, his head turned to notice Gokudera looking at the paper over his shoulder.

"What the…?" The silver-haired wondered, "It's just… houses and roads." The paper seemed to be a simple map drawn by a child, with only roads and four buildings, yet each building was different. A building with a melon draw on the top of it, one building had rain falling around it, one seemed to be a normal set of apartment blocks and the other had the numbers '69' on it.

"Well… I guess this is telling us where they are," Yamamoto pointed to a small arrow by the '69' building, much to Gokudera's disgust.

"You sure? I don't like the look of that number… why can't they be at the melon building?" He frowned, glancing at the paper as he paused, "…where is a melon building in Namimori? Che, this is stupid."

"No it isn't, we just need to find these buildings."

"Hello, earth to Yamamoto. The melon place? The apartment blocks… heck, there are loads of apartment blocks!" Gokudera growled, snatching the paper from his hand and stared at the drawings as if enough glaring would reveal the answer.

"Let me take a few photocopies and get my guys to look over this; we'll have an answer by tomorrow."

**--- **

**A/N: **Sorry if this is a bit too much for anyone….

I needed to get this type of scene out the way though.

It had to happen sooner or later, so I chose to upload it now.

So then I can focus proporley without the devil on my shoulder reminding me I still need to do a 'love' scene.

Next chapter may be late… I'm planning to write a little one-shot to take a break from this.. xD;;

And I brought Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on DVD so… xD I got a lot of watching to do!


End file.
